


The Morning After The Miracle

by SmileDesu



Series: V2 [16]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 1st Person Narrative, Gen, demiurge cuties, those green-blue guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their God has come, and there was much rejoice. Set after a visit to a certain alternate reality during V2's issue 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After The Miracle

We are all believers here. None doubt the Great One, and the teachings are passed with equal if not increasing zeal from generation to generation, from parent to eager child. We know of Him and believe in Him. That is true for all of us.  
  
Yet the prophecies are a different matter. Some claim they will not come to pass. The stuff of bedtime stories and fairy-tales, the skeptics say, the matter of dreams, some argue with more hope. A true believer of _those_ will be harder to come by. Something for us all to bond together over, share and debate and unite, yes. A connection to Him, some say, but something to believe in if you could spare the time - nothing more.  
  
Or so it was but a day ago.  
  
It was a while after sunset. Everyone said grace and settled down for the night, safe and calm under His watchful gaze and warm smile. It was supposed to be yet another night like all the rest, of peace and tranquility and slumber, dreams. We never expected anything to take place - much less the realization of a legend.  
  
We awoke with a start, to the sound of something crashing, shattering. It came from the clearing. We all huddled together, seeking refuge and safety in numbers. Some were able to mutter a few hasty prayers before the rumors spread, of those who first laid eyes on the scene.  
  
'A star', they said. A bright blue star that shattered as though from the other side of it.  
  
'The prophecies', a broken whisper echoed just as the first figure passed through the star-shaped portal, then another, and then more before the star faded away.  
  
The prophecies indeed.  
  
There were many of them, but we all, I'm sure, had eyes only for one individual. For the beautiful one draped in red, the stars themselves as though adorning his body. One whose face we all knew so well, who we loved and adored but never dared dream we'd meet, not in our lifetimes. Stunned silence and disbelief held us back, but only for so long. No one really knows who said it first, but it mattered little. It was said -  
  
"Demiurge!"  
  
We all stormed forward, rushing towards His side. Climbing over each other, tripping yet pushing forward. Jumping and crawling, we all swarmed, yes, that would be a good word for it - swarmed around Him, eager to be just a little bit closer, just a bit more within reach, to see His cape flutter in the wind, to properly hear His voice - His voice! To think I in my young age will be granted with such an honor! The ones who managed to touch Him are all practically nobility now, but more so blessed are the ones touched _by_ Him, ones such as myself, who was entrusted with the duty of chronicling this glorious event. He leaned forward, His hand warm against my head. 'Ah, what kindness and gentleness!' I remember thinking even as I relinquished my spot so that others, too, may be blessed.  
  
The star through which He fell out of our sight will be the stuff of dreams for generations to come, I'm certain, and already work is made to erect a monument where it was. It was a memorable event indeed, even if but a brief one. There are many speculations as to why we were so blessed and honored, some better, some worse, but _those_ are uttered by those who were at the back. I have another theory.  
  
You see, He said we were _great_ , I recall, and no doubt will remember how happy, how _relieved_ He sounded until the day I pass from this world. To think He came to us, as was foretold, and was _proud_ of us... if fills my heart with joy enough to make it burst. I believe we reassured Him, for no doubt whatever He needed to see, He saw - and was pleased. We have passed His test.  
I dare say He did not want to leave, for He seemed dismayed upon departure. I, too, would have liked for Him to stay longer, but I know to count my blessing and there are many of those.  
  
Perhaps one day He shall return to us, perhaps even while I still draw breath, but I must not be greedy. I know the prophecies hold truth to them now, and hold greater faith in Him than ever before. We will feel His touch again, all of us, and anyone else anywhere. Until then I will continue to fulfill my duties as best I can, feeling more than ever Him watching over me, guarding me on my path.


End file.
